world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813doirbeau
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:18 -- 05:18 CA: Hello Doir... 05:18 GA: hi 05:19 CA: How are you fairing?... 05:19 GA: p good, you? 05:19 CA: Well, I've been better... 05:20 GA: so, that was an interesting christmas 05:20 GA: tbh i wasnt expecting to kill santa 05:21 CA: Yeah, I still say you have to return the gifts... 05:21 GA: okay but he clearly knew id be getting them 05:21 GA: my own head was in one of the boxes 05:21 CA: mhmm... 05:22 CA: That is uh... 05:22 CA: interesting?... 05:22 GA: yeah 05:22 GA: thats the second time ive been given a piece of me this christmas and its getting a bit old 05:23 CA: Perhaps I could give you a finger or two... 05:23 GA: heheh 05:23 CA: Hey this might be a personal question but... 05:23 CA: Have you spoken to and or heard from your Mom since the entrance?... 05:24 GA: no 05:24 GA: i was just talking to sami about this a bit 05:24 GA: sorry about your parents 05:24 CA: Thank you... 05:25 CA: How'd you know?... 05:25 GA: sami sorta mentioned it 05:26 CA: Yeah I sort of ended up bawling for a minute or so... 05:27 GA: hey ill tell ya a secret if you dont tell anyone 05:27 CA: ok... 05:27 GA: when jack was doing the thing on prospit, i was totally crying the whole time 05:27 CA: I'll be sure to tell everyone... 05:27 CA: kidding of course... 05:28 CA: Crying in that sort of situation is normal... 05:28 GA: yeah, i think crying is to be expected in this game 05:29 GA: as it is in all of life, but sburb increases the frequency in which crying occurs 05:29 CA: I mean look back to before this game existed... 05:29 CA: did you ever think this would happen?... 05:30 GA: yes, i completely thought that this exact sequence of events would transpire 05:30 GA: this is the least likely thing thats ever happened in the history of ever 05:31 CA: I don't know, you said something smart once, I think THAT is the least likely thing... 05:31 CA: :p... 05:32 GA: when did i say something smart 05:32 GA: this was not planned, someone call the police 05:32 CA: hello this is 911 we brought the FBI and the CIA we heard Doir said something smart... 05:33 GA: blaring in the distance 05:33 GA: mrs mavico im afraid your son is... not a hundred percent brain dead *dramatic music* 05:34 CA: heheh... 05:34 CA: trilogy about the tragic tale of Doir saying something smart... 05:35 GA: anime version, series two, and 2011 remake happen 05:36 CA: of the 1990 and 2011 fandoms result in the deaths of 413... 05:37 GA: id be just like that one guy in that one magical girl anime 05:37 GA: tmm? or something? 05:37 CA: No you ARE the magical girl... 05:37 CA: it's you... 05:37 GA: yeah 05:37 GA: well, not atm b/c i basically ruined my chances of getting my items back ever 05:37 CA: Oh?... 05:38 GA: maybe if i look inside my heart i can find justice without the pen 05:38 GA: nah, just been a bit of an ass to libby 05:38 CA: *sigh*... 05:39 CA: *siiiiiiiiiigh*... 05:39 CA: Good job dork... 05:39 GA: there were a bunch of animes and a movie trilogy made about one time when i said something smart 05:39 GA: did you expect anything better 05:39 GA: and i dont even remember what i said that was smart 05:40 CA: no one does, in today's society it's but a legend... 05:41 GA: they tell of once upon a time a child in purple uttered a sentence or phrase that wasnt completely asinine 05:41 GA: and then had some adventures where they conveniently had clear morals to each episode 05:41 CA: Fuck little red riding hood and screw goldilocks this is what we read to childern at bed time... 05:42 GA: 'once upon a time a guy said something smart' 05:43 CA: "wow grandpa that was a great story good night"... 05:43 GA: 'dont you call me grandpa im your mother' 05:43 GA: 'jeeeeeez' 05:43 GA: tbh with my genes theyd never survive past 4 05:44 CA: They grow stupider as they reproduce, terrifying... 05:44 GA: maybe the stupidity is recessive and im just unlucky 05:45 CA: I mean your mom is p smart... 05:45 GA: yeah actually wtf mom 05:45 GA: maybe its not in my genes and ive just been bonked on the head one too many times 05:46 CA: she proably tested on you as a baby... 05:46 GA: all of that incense burning and salt probably didnt help either 05:47 CA: She tried to exorcise the demons, she exorcised the smarts instead... 05:47 GA: ouch that burn, ooh that smarts 05:48 CA: Well I've definitley cheered up now... 05:49 GA: you have no idea how many stupid things i did today that i have totally gotten over hehehe 05:49 CA: do tell... 05:50 GA: libby thing, also i think balish is pissed at me, then ryspor and jossik broke up and scarlet intervened, also all of the christmas stuff 05:50 GA: and by intervened i mean ryspor told scarlet something i told him to tell jossik 05:51 GA: and yeah all of that was totally my fault 05:51 CA: Yes, Jossik and Ryspor was bound to get dirty if Scarlet got involved... 05:52 GA: nah its not really scarlets fault 05:52 GA: mostly mine, my own, and a heaping pile of moi 05:52 CA: you sure? She's pretty manipulative, makes my manipulation look like childplay... 05:53 GA: well im not exactly sure if she really did anything except relay what ryspor said to jossik 05:53 GA: and the only reason ryspor said anything to her was because of me 05:53 GA: i am the best at causing everything bad that happens 05:54 CA: You sure? I was the one who got them to get together in the first place... 05:54 GA: damn 05:54 GA: well played 05:55 GA: anyway i have to go wallow in self loathing or something in purpleplace for a while 05:56 CA: Have fun, I have to go wallow in the lose of my parents... 05:56 GA: see ya later, alligator 05:56 GA: ( btw you couldnt see it but that alligator was french ) 05:56 GA: ( just to spice things up ) 05:57 CA: See you in a while reptilian animal that vaguely resebles an alligator but is a crocodile... 05:57 CA: (that was crocodile in french)... 05:57 GA: ( we are the best french people ) 05:57 CA: ( oui oui )... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:57 --